The present disclosure relates to repetitive tasks during a computing session. By way of background, in current information-based society, users of computer systems often use a variety of applications, and/or access a variety of files within the same type of application, including on their personal computers and/or mobile devices, in order to complete different activities. The level of complexity of certain computing activities necessitates completing a group of individual tasks, and to complete each task, a user may need to switch among applications and/or among files that utilize a common application.